Twin's Double
by AutumnClay
Summary: Ga Eul have to replace her twin brother for doing a trip to New Caledonia, that should be an easy task. But what if she has to pretend as her twin? Yi Jeong/Ga Eul. AU.
1. Pretend to be Me

**Desclaimer: **I don't own any Boys Before Flowers characters, they belong to their respective owners.

**A/N:** This is an AU story. In this story, Ga Eul have a twin brother named Ga Min, who was forced her to pretend to be her twin and went to New Caledonia with his friend. I got this idea from some oneshot manga I read, and some of it from You're Beautiful drama. But I made a lot of change so it suits with the BBF story.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

"**Pretend to be Me"**

"Waah! What to do…what to do…" Ga Min said frustatedly as he paced back and forth in the middle of the room. Never in his live, he was this frantic about something. He was never torn between two choices, he always be the simple minded person, but this time. He couldn't choose which one is the best for him. He messed his hair frantically.

"Yah! Ga Min-ah, stop pacing in front of TV! I want to watch the show!" Ga Eul, his twin sister, scolded him. He turned to his twin, who sits cozily on the sofa, and about to yell at her that this wasn't the right time for watching ANY show! How could she stay calm when he was facing the big problem here? Granted, it was not her problem, but at least she could have concern about his dilemma. He really needs a solution right now.

But when he was seeing her similar face, it made him come up for an idea. A wild idea actually, and maybe she would out rightly reject the idea, but he didn't care. He would do anything to get out from his problem.

Ga Min hurriedly walk towards his twin and knelt in front of her. He grabbed Ga Eul's hand. "Ga Eul-ah! You're my angel! Say you my angel…please say it," Ga Min begged to Ga Eul.

"Why?" she eyed her twin brother suspiciously. He must be up to something that made him did strange things like praised and knelt in front of her, and usually she didn't like that 'something'.

"Please say that you want to help me," he said with the hopeful eyes.

"What kind of help?" she asked slowly. She still couldn't guess what did her brother want and she couldn't help but felt suspicious of his act.

He took a deep breath before he said the idea, "Please pretend to be me and replace me go to New Caledonia with my friends!" he said it fast, hoping that his twin missed one or two thing about what he had said and just agree with his idea.

"No Way!" she said instantly release his grip on her. Unfortunately, like the books she always likes to read, she remembered all the things he said.

"Please…" he begged. His hands made a prayer on hers.

"Why do you need me to pretend to be you? You can go by yourself,"

"I can't!" he said frustratedly messed up his hair again.

"Why?"

"Because Mom just told me that Eun Mi will be here for vacation! And that is the same date of my departure to Caledonia with my friends. You know how much I love her, do you? This is my only chance to be with her, and may be, we could be a couple before she headed back to Japan. C'mon Ga Eul, please," Ga Min pleaded. He shot his best puppy eye to her, hoping that she would fall for it.

Unfortunately for him, she had that puppy eyed too. She already tried it to many people including their parents if she wants something (they were twins after all), so that look didn't works for her. Not even if it's for Eun Mi, their neighbor and their childhood friend PLUS Ga Min's first and only love. It's too dangerous to pretend to be her twin. What if she caught? There was no doubt that they would be angry to her because they think she had deceived them.

Ga Eul shuddered when she thought about what Ga Min's friends could do if they found out she disguised as Ga Min. Maybe they will kick them out of the school, or more severe than that, they would give her and her twin F4's red card before they expelled from school. F4's red card is a card that is feared by all students in ShinHwa. If someone get's the red card, they will become the bullying target of all the students until the person is out of the school. That is possible, because Ga Min's friends were not just the ordinary boys. They are the children of the richest men in South Korea. So they can do whatever they want without anyone could against them. Except…well, their parents.

Actually, Eun Mi had told Ga Eul about her plan to spend her vacation in Korea about a month earlier. She would be in Korea for a month after she stayed in Japan for the past few years. But Eun Mi made Ga Eul promised that she wouldn't told Ga Min anything about this. She wanted to make a surprise for him. But unfortunately, their parents, who still communicate with Eun Mi's parents, told him about Eun Mi's plan, but miss the part of how long she will stay for vacation (and Ga Eul can't tell him because Eun Mi made her promised not to mention ANYTHING about her), that's why he was going crazy earlier. Their parent's who didn't know about the news which supposed to be a secret's, just told him lightly before they went to a dinner with their father's colleagues. Leaving Ga Min with his torn mind and Ga Eul alone.

They and Eun Mi practically become friends since they were born because Eun Mi's family live next door. They attend their elementary school together, but when they were in secondary school, Eun Mi's dad transferred to Japan due to his job. She and her parents were moved to Japan but her grandparents reminded stay in Korea. For the first two years, Eun Mi always spent her summer and Christmas vacation in Korea, but for some reasons, she couldn't go to Korea anymore since then. But they keep contacting each other through e-mails, messengers, and skype. Ga Min was so lost in love with her until he never had a time to think about another girl's presences. Some of his friends were calling Ga Min a _gay_ because he hadn't have a girlfriend and he also didn't have any interest towards girls. But truth is he's becoming too loyal for his love to Eun Mi. That's why he can't see another girl but Eun Mi. Ga Eul actually adored her twin feelings for her bestfriend. Someday, she also wants to have a boyfriend who was loyal and only loves her, like Ga Min's love for Eun Mi.

"Then why don't you tell to your friends that you can't come to New Caledonia? Just tell them, I'm sure they will understand."

"No they won't! I've cancelled the trips with them four times. They will kill me if I don't come this time. It's Yi Jeong's birthday and we already planned it since last week, you know that, right?"

Ga Eul nodded. She remembered a few days ago when her twin's friend came to their home, and they had asked her to come with them to New Caledonia for celebrating Yi Jeong's birthday along with her bestfriends, Jan Di and Jae Kyung. But she declined it since she didn't really close with them, and it must be awkward if she come. Besides, she already planned to go to Jeju Island with Jan Di and Jae Kyung. And she also planned to ask Eun Mi to come with her while waiting Ga Min came home from his trip with his friends.

"Then, will you help me?" Ga Min looked at her hopefully.

"No," she said it nonchalantly, "Why should I?" then she turned her attention back to the TV show.

He paused to think what would be he gave Ga Eul if she agreed to his plan, it must be something she couldn't refuse, "How about…I'll do your homework for a week," he offered.

She snorted as if that's the ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. Well, why shouldn't she? She was the highest ranked student in their school, not to mention very diligent in the class. While Ga Min was the opposite of her. They may be twins, but the only similarity they had is their face and their huge appetite.

"Or I'll be your slave, for a day," he told her.

She sighed, "Ga Min-ah, please stop it. Okay?" she's getting tired of this conversation Ga Min could be so persistent sometimes. Wait no, not sometimes, he ALWAYS persistent if he wanted something. Then she took a bowl of popcorn on the long coffee table in front of her and started to munch it (The popcorn I mean, not the bowl). And her eyes were glued on TV show in front of her.

"No, I'll be your slave for a week," he pressed.

Munch…munch…

She ignored him, pretending that there were no voices besides from the TV Show.

"For a month?" he tried it again.

Munch…munch…munch…much…much

It seems that Ga Eul not interested to all of his offer. He thinks hard for what offer he could gave to his twin. What would make Ga Eul agree with his request? It must be something that she loved the most. Something that she couldn't stand just to look at it. Something that could make her cries and smile at the same time. Something that made her went _ooh's_ and _aah's_ just by look at it. Then that 'something' come up from his head, and he knew, that she's not gonna denied his offer this time.

"How about…I'll give you an A.N JELL's limited edition album? The one with their signature and the bonus tracks," he asked slowly, waiting for her response.

She stop munching.

He's got her attention. She was so fall in love with that band. He just need a little more offer (or should I say, push) to make her agree, "How about I give you an A.N JELL's limited Edition album, PLUS their ticket concert for this summer, how about it?"

"A.N JELL's limited edition album is sold out a few weeks ago, there's no way you could buy it now," she told him.

"I have my ways," Ga Min smiled mischievously.

Seeing his smile made Ga Eul couldn't help but feel suspicious about his act, "What kind of ways? Not an illegally ways, right?"

"Of course not!" he defended. Looking a little bit offended of her words, "You know I hate those kinds of ways. It's a secret way…and legal."

He could see Ga Eul's mind worked. She thinks hard for his offer. It was a tempting offer afterall, the A.N JELL's limited edition album is very, very limited. They just made 100 copies of them and it sold out just in one day after the release. She searched it in every music store in Seoul but was in vain. There was one album auctioned on the internet, but now the bid is nearly a million won. She can't buy it, her parents would scolded her if they knew. But will she risk herself just for an album? Okay, a very rare and limited album.

She sighed, "But I…can't, Ga Min-ah." Now her defenses faded away little by little. "I can't pretend to be you,"

"Why not?" he asked as if pretend to be someone else actually is the usual thing that others do.

"Because I'm a girl, and you're a boy. Isn't that reason strong enough?" she stated.

"But you're my twin and we had a similar face. That's all we need." He assured her.

"But Ga Min, I think you forgot the difference about our chest area, and…and…the mannerism and…" Ga Eul tried to think about another reason why she should not pretend to be him. But Ga Min cut her off.

"Haven't you seen the movies about this? About the twins who switched their places? This will work," Ga Min assured his twin.

"I think you didn't see the ending about those movies, aren't you? They always end up getting caught because of switching place!"

"Well that's because they let their guards down." He paused of a moment and then he grab Ga Eul's shoulders with his two hands trying to convince her, "And you, my sister, will not do such thing because you always been guarded by your surroundings, aren't you?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So how was it? Is it good or bad? Please tell me what you think about this story. Anyway, Thanks for reading!

Forgive me if there's some mistakes in my writings, English is not my native language.


	2. Meet the F4

**Desclaimer: **I don't own the BBF characters, they belong to their respective owner.

**A/N:** My special thanks to** mariana **and** AbyssTales** for the lovely reviews. It really means a lot to me to know that you like my story and it give me a motivation to continue this story ^_^

And although it's a bit early, I want to say Happy Valentine's day!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**Meet the F4**

"Yah! Ga Min-ah! Why took you so long?" Goo Jun Pyo, one of Ga Min's bestfriend, the heir of Shihwa Group, the multinational company not to mention Korea's greatest conglomerate, scolded Ga Min from afar. Ga Min, who just came out from his car, normally just shrugged at Jun Pyo's scold and walking casually towards his friend as if he had done nothing wrong. But this time, Ga Min only could stare at them nervously for a while and inhaled deeply before he headed to his friend. Why Ga Min acting so differently today? Because this time, Ga Min is not the usual Ga Min, it's actually Ga Eul who's disguise as Ga Min, her twin brother.

Apparently, Ga Min won their little – what should I call it? – _bargain(?)_. With so much push from Ga Min finally they made the final agreement that Ga Min will be her slave for a month and she will get the A.N JELL's limited edition album plus their ticket concert for summer.

Ga Eul was about to talk about Ga Min's vacation to Eun Mi at first so that she could postpone her departure to Korea or maybe she would let Ga Eul told Ga Min about her one month vacation in Korea, so she won't be forced to be Ga Min's double. Well, although Ga Min's offer was very tempting, but she still didn't like the idea of being her twin's double. It would be the same as a deception, and she really hate that kind of thing. But sadly, she can't contact Eun Mi for the past few days. She tried her messenger and her text message but her effort was in vain, Eun Mi didn't even reply Ga Eul's e-mails. Ga Eul had just known through her social network's site that she spent a few weeks of her vacation in some exotic places that maybe she couldn't get any signal during her visit there. So Ga Eul left no choice but to agree with her brother's plan although it's frustrating her.

During the last week before her departing to New Caledonia, she learned to become her brother. Starting with the way he walk, the way he talk, all his natural manners, they also discussed about what should she do if there was some unexpected events like how should she reason out if the boys invited her to a spa or a public bath. Either she's very natural actress or because they were twins, Ga Eul learned everything from Ga Min pretty fast. Or maybe she's just a fast learner so she could practice become her twins perfectly in a matter of days.

But Ga Eul just realized something when she came out of the car. That the practice with Ga Min had a HUGE difference than acting without him. Especially when she came over to a group who was waiting her near the private jet plane. Will they recognize her? There's only one way to find out.

Ga Eul took a deep breath and recalled what Ga Min had told her in the morning_, "It's gonna be all right. Don't be nervous. They are not seeing us since last month so maybe they couldn't find the difference between you and me. They didn't even know that I grew taller this summer,"_ she repeated it in her mind over and over again until she felt more confident, a little.

"Mi…" Ga Eul was about to answer with her own voice, but then she remembered that she must change her voice like Ga Min's. She coughed to cover up her mistake. "Mian. I have something to do before I left." Ga Eul said with a deep voice.

"What happened to your voice?" asked the handsome boy besides Jun Pyo. He is So Yi Jeong, a well known artist in the world of pottery. He has his debut for pottery since he was a kid, people even called him the Potter Prodigy of Korea. He is the most talented boy among all of them. He also the heir of So Clan, the aristocrat family who was famous by their talent in arts, especially pottery. His grandfather is the owner of Woo Sung museum the biggest art museum in Korea. In Ga Eul's opinion he is the cutest of the four of Ga Min's friends.

"Nothing I'm just…had a bad cough last night. So, uh…my voice is a bit different," She managed to said it in a flat tone although her heart beating faster.

"Geez, you just had the voice changing* now? You really are slow, man," said Song Woo Bin, the red hair boy who stood next to Yi Jeong. Song Woo Bin is the successor of the Il Shin Construction, the huge construction conglomerate. They also hold of a fair amount of luxury night clubs and have a large control over the real estate values. And his family has fifty years history of old gangs. People even called him as Mafia Prince. But his face was far from what a mafia should have. He is tall and handsome like the models in a cover magazine. He always had a mischievous smile on his face as if he never going to get serious.

"Okay, since Ga Min is here and the guests already here too, then we're going now! Kaja!" said the overly happy Jun Pyo which made Ga Eul heaved a sigh of relieve.

The guests that he's talking about were none other than Jan Di and Jae Kyung. Since Ga Eul canceled their plan to spend the week in Jeju Island so they decided to come with them. Actually, Jun Pyo was the one who drag Jan Di to join them because they were in a dating term. At least that's what he thought, because Jan Di didn't accept nor was she declines it. It was afterall a one-sided decision of the mighty Goo Jun Pyo. He was the one who announced to all the students that Jan Di is his girlfriend. That announcement made Jan Di lost of words and being the fool that he is, Jun Pyo took it as a sign of approval.

However Ga Eul believe that Jan Di also like Jun Pyo but she was too shy to admit it. That's why she didn't fight when Jun Pyo dragged her to join him and his friend to New Caledonia. If she didn't like him she would likely give him her infamous deadly spin kick. They pick up Jae Kyung too because Jun Pyo thinks that she might need a friend.

"I hope Ga Eul is coming with us," Jan Di sighed as they entered Jun Pyo's private plan. Ga Eul stopped dead in her tracks, she felt sorry for not telling them the real reason why she cancelled their trip. She's just gave them a short notice a week before their departure that she couldn't go with them but she refused to give them a further explanation.

"Yeah, it's a pity that she couldn't come with us." Jae Kyung chimed in.

"What happened to her?" Yi Jeong asked from behind Ga Eul. He had to push Ga Eul since she stopped in the cabin aisle.

Jandi shrugged, "I don't know, she just called last night and said that something come up, so she couldn't make it to spend the week with us."

Suddenly they heard Jae Kyung gasp, "Omo! What if she's dating someone but she didn't want to tell us?" she asked excitedly.

"Ani!" Ga Eul almost yelled made and all of them stared at her quizzically. "I mean, she's not in a date. She just…had something to do, that's all." She said with a calmed tone than earlier.

"Yeah, I guess Ga Eul is not that type of girl. You know, canceling the plan with her friends just to be with the one she loves," said Jan Di thoughtfully.

'_Apparently my brother does,'_ Ga Eul thought bitterly.

"Hey, hey…please, don't talking about someone who is not here. Someone will miss her if you're keep talking about her like that." Woo Bin said with a meaningful smile plastered on his face. His eyes fixed on one particular person.

Before anyone could ask what his words mean, they heard somebody talk softly not far from where they stand. "You guys are so loud. Is there any moment of all of you can be quiet for a bit?"

When they turn around, they saw a boy with a blonde hair already on his seat. He is Yoon Ji Hoo, the grandson of the former president of South Korea, Yoon Suk Yong. His family owned Sung Am Art Center, a place where the genius music of South Korea performing their talents. Other than that, they also had the Su Am Foundation, Europe soccer team, and Major League Team. He is the calmest of the four. And like his other friends, he also had a handsome face, and with his blonde hair and white clothes, it made him like a white prince. Maybe that's why Jan Di fell in love at a first time with him. But when she knew that Ji Hoo already had a beautiful girlfriend, she chose to give him up.

Ga Min's friends are known as F4 the abbreviation of Flower Four. They were the heirs of most influential chaebols in South Korea. They were rich, handsome, charismatic, and powerful. The school was practically ruled by them. Even the headmaster couldn't do much if they were involved, because the owner of the school is the parents of F4's leader, Goo Jun Pyo.

Sometimes Ga Eul wondered why Ga Min could have friends like them. They were not in the same grade, he's a year younger than them, he also not as rich as them, nor was he influencing South Korea in anyway, and not many girls were chasing after him like they did to the F4. But why did those chaebols' heirs choose him to be their friend too? That's the mystery she couldn't solve.

"Ah, hello Ji Hoo sunbae," greet the two girls politely to Ji Hoo, which answered with a smile by Ji Hoo.

"Aren't you guys want to sit down?" someone who sit in front of Ji Hoo, whom they failed to notice earlier, asked them. It's a girl about their age, she look so pretty with long silk black hair, her dark brown eyes and her pink lips that smiled at them. She put a light make up on her face, but that didn't make her not to look like a precious doll. When they get a better look, they finally recognize who it was.

"SEO HYUN UNNIE!" Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul cried happily in unison.

Min Seo Hyun is also a Shinhwa student the same grade as F4 and because of her job as a model, she can't attend the school everyday. However, she always willing to spend the time with her friends so she straightly agree when Yi Jung asked her to come with them to celebrate his birthday.

Ga Eul apparently forgot that she had to become her brother at that time because the happiness of meeting again with her favorite senior who recently went to France for attending a fashion week there, and because of that, all of the head turned to Ga Eul and looked at her as if she had three head. _Why in the heck did Ga Min called Seo Hyun with 'unnie'?_

"I-I mean, Noona! It's great to see you again!" she said in a forced cheerful tone. She let out a nervous laugh and hoped that no one noticed her mistakes. But of course, it's a vain wish, since she said it loudly with Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

"Ga Min-ah, are you sure you already recovered from your sickness?" asked Woo Bin eyed her incredulously.

"Yes, why?" she asked. Her heart beating faster at Woo Bin's question.

"You seemed a bit different today," he thinks deeply. He stared at her from head to toe then come back to head, trying to figure out what's wrong with Ga Min.

His stare made Ga Eul uneasy, she has to give Woo Bin a good reason so he wouldn't suspicious at her. But before Ga Eul could think anything as a good come back, someone speak.

"Excuse me sir, the plane is ready to take off. Is there anybody left behind?" It's the female attendant. S_aved by the bell._

"No, everybody's here. We could take off now." Said Jun Pyo, then he turned to Jan Di, "Jan Di, come on. You sit down with me," he practically pulled Jan Di's hand with his.

"Yah-yah…" Jan Di just could say that since Jun Pyo didn't give her a choice.

Jae Kyung let out a sigh, "This is why I hope Ga Eul is come with us," she mumbled. She didn't like being the only girl who's not have a date for this trip.

Jae Kyung spoke in a low voice that only Ga Eul and Woo Bin were able to hear it. Seeing her not really excited about this trip made Ga Eul almost blurted an apology to Jae Kyung. Her guilty feel doubled at that time. One from lying to her friends and Ga Min's, and one from canceling their trip to Jeju. Jae Kyung is the one who's really excited and looking forward for the trip.

However, unlike Ga Eul, Woo Bin was not feel sorry one bit for Jae Kyung. Instead, for some unknown reason he was happy. Woo Bin come up beside Jae Kyung and nudged her, "Yah monkey, cheer up! You still have me! I could be your date on this vacation. How is that?" he said with a mischievous smile.

She scoffed, "No way!" Jae Kyung said as she passed Woo Bin to sit in a vacant seat across from Seo Hyun and Woo Bin immediately took a seat in front of her.

Wait, if Jan Di sits with Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung sit with Woo Bin, then…

Yi Jeong came up from behind and put one of his hands on Ga Eul's shoulder, made her shuddered a bit, "Well Ga Min, I think it's just us that not have a woman right now. But don't worry, we will find them in the New Caledonia," he smiled and patted her shoulder then he walked pass her and heading towards his seat.

Ga Eul gulped nervously, _'Does that mean that I should have to date a girl too?'_ she thought fearfully. She wanted to back out right then and there, she never prepared of this. Ga Min didn't tell her that becoming him, she would be introduced with some female acquaintance of his friends. Ga Eul already had a few steps backwards when somebody stopped her from behind. Then she turned around and saw a plane attendant smiled at her while bringing a tray full of foods.

"Will you please sit down, Sir? The plane is about to take off," she said, and Ga Eul know that she can't turning back right now.

"Damn you Ga Min," Ga Eul cursed. "I always knew that this whole 'pretending' thing is a bad idea,"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>There's not much of SoEul interaction here, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!<p>

***)** Voice changing or voice break is a stage of puberty in boys when their voice gets deeper, sometimes abruptly but rarely 'overnight'. Girls also get a voice change, but it is generally unnoticeable. Source: Wikipedia (just in case if anyone doesn't understand what Woo Bin's mean by the 'voice changing')


	3. Soulmate Charm

**AN: **I'm sorry for the very very very late update! It's been months since the last chapter was made, I know, I'm a bad updater! and I'm really sorry at that. Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. It's good to know that you guys like the story so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)

So without further ado, I present you the 3rd chapter of Twin's Double, happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: CHARM BRACELET<strong>

They arrived in New Caledonia around the midday, then they took a short trip by boat to an islet called Metra Island. It's a beautiful small island surrounded by white sandy beaches and a wonderful marine life. From the dock, they could saw the rows of overwater bungalow along the coast. Jun Pyo was bragging about how great the island when someone came and give each of them a key. Ga Eul was just thinking how wonderful if she could stay there, when they were actually entering the overwater bungalow and everyone was busy looking for their own rooms. So you can imagine how thrilled Ga Eul when it is came true.

The first time Ga Eul went into her room, she was greeted by a sea view that seen through the windows in the room. She opened the door that leading to the balcony and smell the scent of fresh sea, the swish sound of waves from a distance that makes the thought that had been tired with everything about her disguise relaxed.

She then went into the bedroom, there was a king-sized wooden bed with a table on either side of the bed. And the big LED TV on the wall that faced to the bed. On one side there is a door leading to the bathroom.

Ga Eul opened the curtains to let the sunlight into the room and saw the blue sea through the large window, "This is really great!" Said Ga Eul as she threw herself onto the white covered bed. Every year, she and her family must have found time to go to some tourist resorts abroad, but in her opinion, those places were nothing can compare the beauty of this place in terms of sea and the bungalows. Shinhwa was great. She had heard how great was the company of Goo Jun Pyo's family owned, but she never felt its 'greatness' until now. Well, one of it 'greatness'.

She breathed in the air deeply and slowly she closed her eyes. With the crash of waves in the distance, and the sound of seagulls in the background, she felt her mind calm…a bit sleepy. It's very quiet and peaceful. She was grateful that she join in the trip this holiday. She almost missed it if Ga Min didn't ask her for being him. Speaking of Ga Min, before leaving he asked Ga Eul to contact him when she got there. Although Ga Min was the one who pushed Ga Eul to do these crazy things, he still felt worried about her. However, throwing her in to the cage of the tigers was not the best idea. So he must check up on her once in a while to make sure that she was okay.

But she feels too lazy to get out of this bed just to take out the cell phone. The beds were so soft and comfy, and she was too exhausted from the trip PLUS she had to pretend to be her twin along the way made Ga Eul so reluctant to move from the bed. However, if Ga Eul did not immediately call him, he would worry and made stupid things like call his friends just to ask if she was okay. Oh yes, he could do that.

Reluctantly, Ga Eul took a deep breath for the last time before he called Ga Min.

But when she opened her eyes, what she saw was not a ceiling's room, but a face within a few inches away from hers. She was so shock and she couldn't do anything but let out a scream.

"Aaagh!" She screamed in shock, and she wanted to jump out the bed, but then, BAM! Their heads bumped to one another.

The impact is very hard to make both of them to rolled around in agony on the bed followed by the sound 'OUUCH!' from both sides. They rolled to a different side of the bed to avoid further collisions. Ga Eul rolled toward the headboard, while the other person rolled toward the foot of the bed.

"Yah!" the person who was on top of Ga Eul's face earlier snapped and made Ga Eul jump a little.

Ga Eul looked at people who yelled at her. Who was turn out to be So Yi Jeong. "There's no need to overreact, you know!" Yi Jeong scolded her as he continued to rubbing his reddened forehead.

"I-I'm sorry, Hyung. I was just surprised," Ga eul said weakly, she already in seat position on the bed, rubbing her forehead as well. It really hurts so bad. "But, why did your face in on top of my head. It really scared me."

"I just want to check up on you, see if you're already sleep or not," Yi Jeong said with a more calmed tone. Now he was walk to the mirror which in the room to check his forehead.

"You could have poke me. Or-or said 'Ga Min-ah, are you sleeping?' would suffice." She said while giving an act of her own example.

Yi Jeong just smiled and shook his head, as if it was ridiculous for him to do. But he did not press the issue further. He simply said, "Come out, Jun Pyo wants us to get around the island," and seeing Ga Eul's confused face, he then added "Apart from us, F4, it's your first time in New Caledonia, isn't it?"

Ga Eul quickly nodded. "Well, let's go." Yi Jeong said then he left the room followed by Ga Eul.

Jun Pyo takes them around the island. They went to the usual tourist places like the beach, the shops, some of the nature places, and lastly, they arrived in a flea market. In that place there were so many stalls that sells souvenirs from the island such as handicrafts, paintings, clothes, wooden toys, accessories, and many more.

"Unnie look at this! It's so cute!" Ga Eul turned around in the middle of the market and found her bestfriends and her female sunbae were admiring a wooden necklace with some transparent colored beads on the both sides and a wooden star-shaped carving as a pendant. Ga Eul had to hold herself to the urge of joined them admiring the necklace because the necklace, was indeed –in her opinion- cute and they had the necklace with butterfly pendant too, one of her favorite animals. Maybe I will buy it later when no one else around, Ga Eul decided.

"I want to buy it." Ga Eul heard Jae Kyung said.

"Yeah, I think I want to buy it too. But I want to buy the leaf-shaped one," Jan Di chimed in.

"Well how about we bought it for each of us so that we have the same necklace?" Seo Hyun suggested, and the girls were squealed happily and proceeded to buy their own necklace.

Ga Eul felt so envied them for had the same necklace and she definitely would by it later, when no one else paid attention to her. Since they were touring the boys will always drag her to some places they'd desired. She couldn't leave them because once she'd missing, one of them would asked her whereabouts.

But then Seo Hyun spoke again, "Oh! We must buy it for Ga Eul too, so that she doesn't feeling left out,"

Okay, it's time for her to leave before she burst out of tears because of feeling touched by their gestures. She really loved her best friends and her sunbae, they were really thought of her although she was not there (figuratively). She was not really have a much thought about their friendship but this is the first time she knew that her best friends were really cared for her. May be this pretending thing was not so bad at all. Not because she started to like disguising, but because she could know of what they really think about her.

She continued walking and stopped on one of the stalls who sells accessorize she was just took a random pick of the accessorizes when she found a unique bracelet.

"Anything you like, Sir?" the middle aged man come out from behind the stalls.

"Ah, yes. Um, what is it?" she asked as she raised one of the accessories in the store. It was like a bracelet, or charm bracelet for more exact. It's a dark brown bracelet with some wooden ornament and a star-like pendulum.

"It's a Soulmate Charm bracelet."

"Soulmate Charm?"

"Yes, the locals here believe, if you put this bracelet on to the person you want to be with forever, then that person will always by your side and wouldn't runaway from you. It's like a mark that told everyone that she's yours only."

"Really?" her face lit up. She really like something romantic like this or soulmate things.

"Well, it's up to you for believe it or not." Then he leaned forward so that he could whispered to her. "But I tell you, this bracelet was made from centuries ago and it already had countless of soulmates who were bound with this bracelet."

"Wow," she gushed with an admiring look on her face.

Someone come up behind Ga Eul and put a hand on Ga Eul's shoulder, made her jump a little, "Yah, Ga Min-ah, what are you doing here?" Ga Eul turned to the person behind her and she saw Yi Jeong's curious face.

"_This guy, could he not appear suddenly like a ghost?"_ Ga Eul thought with a bit annoyed.

But it seemed like Yi Jeong did not bothered with the annoyed look of Ga Eul, he casually took the bracelet from Ga Eul's hand and examined it, "What is this?" he wondered.

"It's…it's um..it's a soulmate bracelet," she said a bit shuttered.

Yi Jeong made a little snort, "What?"

Then the seller explained once again to Yi Jeong about the bracelet. When he already get the meaning of that bracelet, then he saw Ga Eul uncertainly.

"I never knew that you're into this kind of stuff."

"Well, it's not for me, it's for Ga Eul. She's…really like this kind's of stuff. So I want to buy one for her. For souvenirs," she explained it somewhat fast. She afraid of Yi Jeong found out that she lied.

Yi Jeong's lips made a little 'O' like a sign that he understand it. "Well, if you wants to buy it, you better be fast. Because the guys are waiting there," he informed Ga Eul.

In another word, she was being dragged with them again, _great._

Ga Eul was on her way to approached Ga Min's friends when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She thought that it was Yi Jeong, so she just simply said, "What?"

"Um…excuse me," said someone behind her in English, that voice made her stop because that was not Yi jeong's voice, it was a female voice.

When she turned around, she didn't see Yi Jong behind her. Instead, she saw two Korean girls about her height, one with a short hair and the other one has a long hair.

"Are you Ga Min Chu?" the short haired girl in english asked her with the hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah, that's me." Ga Eul answered in english too with a confused tone. Wondering of who is she, and how did this girl knew Ga Min. Is she F4's friends, or Did Ga Min have a friend overboard?

But then, without any warnings, that girl launched herself to Ga Eul and hugged her tightly, she seemed to be happy to met her-Ga Min- which made her do a spontaneous act like that.

"Sunbae! I miss you," she finally said in Korean.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Actually I just want to made this a three-shot story, without adding another conflict to the story line but inspiration kicked in then this chapter was made.

So...how do you think about this chapter? Is it good or boring? I want to know your thought about this story. Any reviews, suggestions and advises are welcome!

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
